stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Safira
Safira é uma Gem que faz parte das Crystal Gems. Ela passa a maior parte do tempo fundida com sua parceira romântica, Rubi, sendo a fusão de ambas: Garnet. Ela apareceu fisicamente pela primeira vez no episódio "Libertador". Aparência Safira tem a pele azul-clara e cabelo longo que cobre sua testa e seu único olho. Ela usa um vestido régio inchado, que consiste em um tom azulado com luvas brancas. Seus lábios e estrutura facial é semelhante ao de Garnet. Safira tem pés que geralmente são escondidos pelo geodo que há embaixo de seu vestido.Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) Sua pedra é na palma da sua mão direita e tem uma faceta triangular. Personalidade Não se sabe muito sobre a personalidade de Safira neste momento, mas é muito claro que ela é muito compassiva, equilibrada e sangue-frio. Foi mostrado que Safira baseia suas ações no futuro, dizendo que o importante é o que vai acontecer. Designs História Passado thumb|left|200px|Safira sendo protegida pelas 3 Rubis Há 5750 anos atrás, as Gems de Homeworld estavam construindo uma colônia, mas o progresso estava sendo frustado por duas rebeldes, Rose e Pérola, então um time de Gems diplomáticas foi enviado de Homeworld para investigar. O grupo era composto por Safira, Rubi e mais outras duas Rubis. Uma das duas Rubis socou Rubi, fazendo-a esbarrar em Safira. Rubi se desculpa, mas Safira diz que está bem e que aquilo estava previsto para acontecer. Esquecendo do ocorrido, Safira pede para as Rubis esperarem e vai até Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond diz para Safira dizer o que irá acontecer e ela diz que vê rebeldes atacando a Arena Nuvem, e que antes de serem encurraladas elas irão destruir a forma física de sete Gems, incluindo duas das Rubis encarregadas de escolta-lá e ela mesma, também diz que imediatamente após sua forma física ser destruída, as rebeldes serão capturadas. Blue Diamond agradeceu aliviadamente. thumb|right|200px|Garnet recém-formada.As rebeldes chegam e as Rubis se fundem, mas a Fusão Rubi é facilmente derrotada por Rose. Então, Rubi e Safira se fundem acidentalmente, formando Garnet. As Gems do local ficaram surpresas, fazendo Rubi e Safira se separarem imediatamente com a cena. Blue Diamond fica brava e diz a Safira que aquele não foi o cenário que ela descreveu. Rubi assume a culpa pela fusão, para que Safira não fosse prejudicada então, Blue Diamond condena Rubi a ser quebrada.thumb|left|200px|Safira agradecendo.Ao ouvir qual seria a punição de Rubi, Safira segura Rubi pela mão e pula da Arena Nuvem. Safira fica nervosa e acidentalmente se prende ao chão com sua termorregulação, mas Rubi a tira de lá e a leva para uma caverna. Safira mostra seu olho para Rubi e a agradece, fazendo a mesma ficar tensa e a criar chamas de seus pés, que logo formam uma fogueira. Lá, Rubi e Safira começam a conversar sobre fusão de dois Gems diferentes. thumb|right|200px|Rubi e Safira dançando. No dia seguinte, não estava mais chovendo e elas saem da caverna e começam a cantar Something Entirely New e a dançar na floresta. Elas então, decidem se fundir. E em outro dia seguinte, Garnet encontra Rose e Pérola e a partir daí, torna-se uma Crystal Gem. The Answer Invasão de Peridot thumb|left|200px|Safira agradece [[Steven por libertá-la.]] Após Jasper destabilizar Garnet, Safira e Rubi voltam aos seus corpos originais. Imediatamente, Jasper prende as duas nas celas da Nave da Peridot. Assustada, Safira começa a cantar para pedir ajuda Libertador. Jasper fica irritada com o canto de Safira e a manda parar de cantar. Após Jasper e Peridot ir embora, Safira continua a cantar, Steven então encontra Safira e diz que pode tirá-la da cela, Safira agradece Steven por liberta-la. thumb|[[Rubi e Safira se fundindo novamente, para formar Garnet.]] Safira ouve Rubi que a está procurando. Então ela corre com Steven para encontrá-la e finalmente as duas se encontram. Rubi chora e Safira a beija no rosto, Rubi começa a rodar Safira e as duas se fundem novamente. Quase Desfusão Quando as Crystal Gems foram no Jardim de Infância atrás de Peridot, ela fugiu e Pérola e Ametista foram atrás dela, enquanto Garnet e Steven foram na Sala de Controle ver o que Peridot estava fazendo, então elas encontram o Grupo, uma das Gems Agrupadas , que quase desfunde Garnet. Após a derrota do Grupo, Garnet começou a conversar consigo mesmo, sendo uma conversa de Rubi e Safira, sendo incorporada, pela mudança do lado de Garnet. Briga e Reconciliação 200px|thumb|Rubi e Safira se separando. Após Pérola enganar Garnet para formar Sardonyx, Rubi e Safira entraram em conflito e chegaram a se separar. Quando se separam, Rubi fica furiosa com a indiferença de Safira com o fato de Pérola tê-las enganado, porque Safira disse que uma hora ela iria ser perdoada e que não deviam perder tempo com raiva. Ao ver a cena, Steven diz que está por feliz em ver Safira novamente e ela diz o mesmo.Motel Keystone Steven vai nadar na piscina e quando volta percebe que Safira havia congelado o quarto. Os dois tem uma breve conversa. No dia seguinte, os quatro vão para o The Best Diner in the World, onde mais uma vez as duas brigam, Steven fica frustado com isso e sai do local. Ao verem seu erro, as duas tentam se desculpar com Steven. left|thumb|200px|Garnet sendo formada, após a reconciliação das duas. Steven desabafa dizendo que ele veio se divertir e que ficou feliz por ver as duas, mas que por causa da briga delas tudo isso acabou. Safira diz que é tudo culpa dela porque ela só focava no futuro e começa a chorar, Rubi tenta consolar Safira dizendo que a culpa era dela e que ela era estúpida, ela exclama que não acha Rubi estúpida. Rubi enxuga suas lágrimas e diz que o bom de estar separadas era que ela podia vê-la, Safira ri e as duas se reconciliam e se fundem novamente. Habilidades Safira possui uma pedra circular azul na palma de sua mão direita. Ela possui as habilidades gems comuns, como colocar objetos em bolhas, recuar a sua pedra e se regenerar, modificar seu corpo e acionar sua arma. Fusões *Safira pode se fundir com Rubi para formar Garnet. *Safira pode se fundir com Rubi e Ametista para formar Sugilite. *Safira pode se fundir com Rubi e Pérola para formar Sardonyx. *Safira pode se fundir com Rubi, Ametista e Pérola para formar Alexandrite. Outras Habilidades thumb|A Super Velocidade de Safira. *'Super Velocidade:' Safira tem a capacidade de se locomover em longas distâncias em pouco tempo com uma grande velocidades. *'Levitação:' Safira tem a capacidade de levitar por alguns momentos, seja para ficar no ar ou para pousar em algo com cautela. *'Termorregulação:' Dependendo de seu humor, Safira pode diminuir a temperatura do ambiente, podendo criar até gelo no local onde ela está, como é possível ver em "Motel Keystone". *'Visão do Futuro:' Safira tem a capacidade de ver possibilidades para o futuro, sendo uma de suas mais poderosas habilidades. Relacionamentos 'Rubi' thumb|200px|Garnet, a prova do amor de Rubi e Safira. Ela e Rubi mantém um relacionamento amoroso, desde que Safira deu um beijo no rosto de Rubi quando elas foram reunidas. Isso também foi confirmado por um dos artistas de storyboard, Joe Johnston. Elas brigam entre si em "Motel Keystone" devido aos acontecimentos de "Peça Ajuda", mas no término de tudo, elas se reconciliam e formam Garnet novamente. 'Steven' Ela parece saber muito sobre Steven, isso provavelmente acontece por causa de suas lembranças, quando estava fundida como Garnet. Em "Motel Keystone" Safira começa a chorar por causa que Steven achou que fosse culpa dele de Safira e Rubi estarem separadas e brigadas, o que expressa que ela sentiu mágoas por ele estar triste. thumb|146x146px|Pedra de Safira Aparições 1ª Temporada *"Jantar em Família" (Desfusão de Alexandrite) *"Libertador" 2ª Temporada *"Cartas de Amor" (Mencionada) *"Ficando Juntas" (Mencionada e voz através de Garnet) *"Motel Keystone" *"Amizade" (Mencionada) *"The Answer" (Flashback) Curtas *"We Are The Crystal Gems (curta)" *"Fusion (curta)" thumb|100px|[[Rubi e no momento em que Alexandrite, está se separando.]] Trívia *Foi revelado em "The Answer" que Safira é uma Gem rara; *Safira fazia parte da corte de Blue Diamond, mas desertou para salvar Rubi de ser quebrada; *Apesar de seu nome ter sido traduzido para Safira no Brasil, ela foi chamada de Sapphire em "Cartas de Amor" e "Ficando Juntas". *Safira aparentemente canta quando está com o medo ou triste, ou possivelmente estava cantando no episódio "Libertador" para que Rubi pudesse encontrá-la em uma sela da Nave de Peridot. *Safira, juntamente com Rubi, são as únicas Crystal Gems que não possuem estrelas em suas roupas. *Como visto em "Motel Keystone" é revelado que ela possui somente um olho de corthumb|O único olho de Safira. azul, o que explica a razão de Garnet ter três olhos. *Em "Jantar em Família", é possível ver Rubi e Safira quando Alexandrite está desfundindo. *Em "Motel Keystone" é revelado que ela pode levitar. *Podemos ver que, quando Rubi ou Safira estão com raiva, há um descontrole de seus poderes e seu temperamento. *Ao contrário de sua parceira Rubi, ela esconde ou não demonstra raiva ou descontrole emocional relevante à sentimentos "pesados" ela tenta permanecer calma, mas ainda com raiva. *A pedra safira era venerada como a pedra da sabedoria, fidelidade e razão entre os antigos gregos. *Safira, Alexandrite, Arco-Íris Quartz, Stevonnie e Peridot são as únicas Gems que não apresentaram uma arma, mas ela é a única Crystal Gem que não é uma fusão nessa situação. Galeria Referências en:Sapphire es:Zafiro Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Gems Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Assexuados Categoria:Gems de Homeworld